Blue and Orange Hues
by undeadmetalhead
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Sasuke has a confession and a surprise for Naruto. BoyxBoy Shonen Ai. ONESHOT


Blue and Orange Hues

Just pretend Sasuke and Naruto are in HIGH SCHOOL…okay? Sappiness is to be expected in this oneshot!

-----------------------------------------------------------------

It was bright. Golden rays of sunlight rapidly filled the room which had been occupied by darkness long before the sun had risen. Intense beams of light flooded through the white curtains to intrude upon the Uchiha's sleeping face to wake him up. Long lashes fluttered open as the light made contact with Sasuke's darkened eyes. A pair of pale lips parted with a yawn. The Uchiha was awake.

A sigh escaped Sasuke's lips as he gently rubbed his eyes. He shoved his sheets away from him and slid himself off from the bed. The Uchiha's feet touched the cold, wooden floor of his house. As he rose, light that met with his body seemed to reflect off his pale, white skin. He only slept in boxers after all.

He entered the bathroom and reached for the toothbrush. Once he was done, he took a quick shower and got dressed in his usual attire. Blue high-collar shirt and white shorts. He finished getting dressed and walked up to his drawers to get something. He put the object into his pocket and walked off to go to get his bag.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The morning was beautiful. The blue sky overflowed with delicate, white puffs that hovered above him. So many thoughts engaged his mind, thoughts of certain confessions he thought no one would ever hear until this day. Thoughts of change.

Yes, today was certainly Valentine's Day.

A small smile tugged at the Uchiha's lips as he believed today he would tell that special someone how he truly felt. That certain someone could be none other than our favorite blond, Naruto. His innocent clumsiness, his golden hair, his face of a grinning idiot, everything about that blonde attracted Sasuke to him, but why? No, he didn't know why, he only that Naruto was his rival, crush and best friend.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

In class…

Naruto's POV

"Sasuke's not here yet…he's usually at school twenty minutes early, but he hasn't come. I wonder what happened"

End of Naruto's POV

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke finally arrived to school, but he was late for a reason. He entered the room. A huge mass of fangirls rushed towards him to declare their undying admiration for him and his almighty smexyness. He was a Konoha sex god after all. The Uchiha was being showered with Valentine cards and love letters whilst Naruto was sitting alone at the back, watching and waiting. But waiting for what? And who?

A tiny frown appeared across Naruto's lips which was obviously unnoticeable to the fangirls, only Sasuke could see this. The whole five minutes he had been inside the class room he was only giving his attention to Naruto, not the obsessed Sasuke fanatics.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Class starts…

Naruto's eyes met with the Uchiha's several times, Sasuke struggled to keep a stoical face no matter how hard he tried to feign cruelty. Naruto could do nothing else but turn away and conceal the vermillion tinge that stained his cheeks. Whenever the blonde did this, Sasuke couldn't help himself from inwardly grinning at how much this amused him. Just the thought of the blonde blushing made his stomach feel funny.

"Okay class, today is Valentine's Day" said Iruka-sensei. "And I just want to ask you guys" he pointed to the whole class "what Valentine's Day means to you" he continued.

Sakura raised her hand with enthusiasm.

"Yes, Sakura, tell us what it means to you"

"Well, um, what it means to me is that you tell the person you admire how much you love them. And the person that I love is…" she looks at Sasuke. "Well, the person that I love is Sasuke-kun!" she screamed.

And all the fangirls gasp….

The Uchiha just sighed at her pathetic attempt to make him date her. Sure, Sakura was a pretty girl, but she was also a bitch to Naruto. This made Sasuke secretly pissed. It wasn't just her attitude and desperate attempts to win him over that pissed him off, it was also her annoyingly pink hair.

Naruto didn't raise his hand, neither did Sasuke. The only people that raised their hands were the girls.

The day seemed so slow, but each passing minute drew closer to Sasuke's confession to Naruto, which had been unheard for so long.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

End of class…

"You are dismissed" said Iruka.

Finally, the long hours of waiting were over. The students made their way to the exits while talking about their pitiable infatuations over people they didn't even know, and how much the girls loved their Sasuke-kun.

The Uchiha spotted Naruto leaving for the exit and quickly ran up to him before he had a chance to walk out. The blonde felt a hand grab his wrist and he turned around to see who it was. The azure eyes widened in utter surprise as Naruto was gaping.

"Sa...Sasuke?" he said timidly.

The Uchiha gulped.

"Um, I have to talk to you…"

Sasuke led Naruto outside, they both walked to a secluded place in the woods.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

They were both standing together, alone in the woods as the Uchiha took out the item from his bag. It was an orange rose with a blue ribbon attached around it. Sasuke took Naruto's hand and gave him the rose. Naruto could do nothing but reply with a look of question, although he was really squealing with anticipation inside…

"Today, I never got the chance to say what Valentine's Day meant to me. I want you to know that it means…" Sasuke paused and blushed. "I want you to know that it means I…like you" he said hesitantly.

The blonde just stood there with his heart pounding as fast as it could with a funny feeling in is stomach, as he felt himself madly blush his brains out in front on his crush that he thought would never feel the same way.

"You see, this ribbon…My mother gave it to me when I was younger, she said it symbolized a promise of eternal love, and she told me to give it to a special person that I really care about when the time comes. And that special person is you, Naruto. This ribbon symbolizes how much I love you; I just never found the courage to say that for so long"

Naruto was love struck.

"I…"

Sasuke was apprehensive, he didn't what to expect. It was either Naruto felt the same way, or he had just ruined the bonds between him and his best friend.

"I…I…I feel the same way" returned the blonde.

A smile tugged at Sasuke's lips as he pulled Naruto into a big hug. The Uchiha slowly cupped Naruto's chin and tilted the blonde's head up until their lips touched. Sasuke gently planted a long awaited kiss upon Naruto's lips. Naruto's cheeks went scarlet.

Sasuke broke the kiss and hugged Naruto again.

"I've loved you for so long…" whispered the Uchiha.

The kitsune tightly clutched the stem of the rose tightly in fear of letting go of it.

"I love you too teme…"

Nothing but the trees were the only witnesses.

Everything went perfect, together in each other's arms they just stood still without letting go. Naruto and Sasuke would always remain rivals, lovers, and best friends.

There, I hope you guys liked it! I know it's so damn mushy!

Please review if you liked it


End file.
